


passenger

by hyphae



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: In "Black Museum"'s second story, Emily reacts to Jack's unique predicament like a normal person.





	passenger

"My... previous partner's consciousness was transferred into my head. She sees what I see, and she feels what I feel." 

Emily considered this. "So, it's a two-for-one deal, is it?" She said after a moment and smiled into Jack's eyes. "Hi, Carrie. Nice to meet you. Can she say hi back?" 

"Well, I can tell you what she says," Jack explained, beads of sweat forming on his face, "But she doesn't have any way of controlling my movements. She's not in the driver's seat, so to speak." 

Emily folded her hands on her lap. "So there's no way for her to consent, you mean?" 

"Well th-there's actually a way I can turn her off," Jack fumbled in his pocket for his phone. "I can shut her off with this, and it'll just be me." 

"That's a bit fucked up, isn't it?" Emily said. 

Jack didn't have anything to say to that, so they sat at their café table in silence for about ten minutes before leaving briskly and going on with their day.


End file.
